Los caminos que jamás debieron cruzarse
by LightBlue17
Summary: "No importa el tiempo que pase, incluso si nuestros mundos son diferentes, reflexionando acerca de los recuerdos que tenemos de aquellos días irreemplazables, iluminando por siempre lo que apreciamos desde nuestro corazón, esos días de adolescencia serán mi guía."


-Uff, ese fue bastante ejercicio por un día, ¿no creen cachorros?- cuestionaba la chica del largo cabello rosa mientras secaba una gota de su frente. -¡Esos fuegos realmente me levantaron el ánimo!- comentó emocionada saltando con sus brazos estirados. -¿Creen que los chicos los hayan visto en algún lugar?- los cachorros solo la observaron. -Si, se que algún día volveremos a verlos todos juntos, y ustedes dos..- haciendo referencia a los mas pequeños. -..van a conocer al resto de mi familia.-

Caminó por largo rato hasta detenerse precisamente frente a la mansión Shibuya; no estaba de camino a su casa, sin embargo sus piernas traicioneramente la habían llevado hasta allí, sonrió con nostalgia a medida que todos aquellos recuerdos se hacían camino a su mente,_ siempre juntos- _pensó. Los recuerdos del tiempo en que todos habían estado viviendo juntos en esa casa solían presentarse cada vez que venía a la vieja mansión, nada había cambiado aun tras la reconstrucción, todo se encontraba en su sitio y aún así visitar a su padre era siempre una mezcla casi dolorosa de sentimientos ante las ausencias que allí habían, aun cuando la mansión se encontraba llena de pequeños Code:brekers en entrenamiento. _Su padre- _rió internamente. Ella definitivamente era una cosa rara, tantos niños sin familia en el mundo y ella contaba no con dos, sino con cuatro padres para amar, aun cuando Sakurako fuera mas una visitante ocasional que una madre dicho este. "Code:breakers en entrenamiento", eso también resultaba interesante de pensar, Eden había sido cerrado desde aquel incidente, aún así se le había dado la opción a todos los niños sometidos a la experimentación por parte del Primer Ministro a unirse al equipo para combatir el mal y salvar vidas desde las sombras si lo deseaban, y el número de chicos que habían decidido aceptar había resultado bastante alto dado que era escaso el número de niños que tenían o recordaban una familia. La joven observó por un instante el cielo y pareció tomar conciencia de lo mucho que se había tardado de pie frente a la casa.

-Es algo tarde.- se comentó a si misma. -¿Creen que deberíamos pasar a saludar a "papá-Shibuya" ya que estamos aquí?- sus cachorros ladraron en afirmación.

Se dirigió a la entrada y con un ligero golpeteo llamó a la puerta, nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar y al no obtener respuesta por primera vez notó lo extrañamente silenciosa que se encontraba la casa. _Quizá esté fuera entrenando-_ pensó y luego se marchó.

* * *

><p>-¡Que no bebí tanto!- gritaba un frustrado Toki amarrado a su silla por unas brillantes sogas de luz.<p>

-Heike ponle un bozal.- ordenó sin prestarle mayor atención Ogami.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo tu, maldito?!-

-Sería una fascinante idea, ¿no crees Nenene?- cuestionó el hombre del cabello blanco.

-Siii Ma-kun, ¡un bozal, un bozal!-

-¡Que no! ¡de todos modos, ¿por qué trajiste a mi hermana?!

-Apruebo lo del bozal. En fin, Ogami, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionó Rui ignorando el escándalo junto a ella.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- sonrió. -Me encuentro perfectamente, aunque en realidad ya es tarde, tengo un reporte que realizar así que me marcho.-

-¿Tan pronto?- cuestiono voz despreocupada Heike con su mirada perdida en un libro.

-Nos vemos.- se despidió con una media sonrisa a medida que se le alejaba de sus compañeros.

-¡Espera Ogami, creo que no entendiste lo que te estaba preguntando!- gritó la chica de largo cabello.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?- cuestionó el pelirrojo haciendo alusión al rubio junto a el.

-¡Que no estoy ebrio!- gritaba sacudiendo su silla Fujiwara Toki.

-Le dije que no bebiera, ahora es su responsabilidad.- volvió a sonreír y se marchó, ignorando por completo a una frustrada Rui en el proceso.

-Debo confesar que no me esperé lo del muelle.- murmuró con insatisfacción ante la sorpresa, el hombre del revuelto cabello blanco.

-Nadie lo sospechó.- afirmó la chica tomando un rápido trago. ¿Cómo lo sabías tu Yuuki?-

-Sentía mucha nostalgia y estuve observando a Nyanmaru estos últimos días, entonces también me encontré a Ogami.-

-Aún lo hace, cada día durante estos últimos cinco años eh, ¿cómo puede conformarse con solo observarla?- comentó el rubio ahora mas tranquilo haciendo alusión a las observaciones diarias del Code:breaker a la pelirrosa. -Aún en la misiones fuera de la ciudad se las ingeniaba para saber de ella.-

-El amor es algo complicado Toki-kun, si abandonaras un poco las fiestas, quizá lo entenderías.- añadió Heike con superioridad.

-No existimos ¿recuerdas? es por eso que no debemos involucrarnos.-

-Casi cuatro años ¿ya?- cuestionó la mujer del cabello azul claro llamando la atención de sus compañeros. -Desde la última vez que volvimos a hablar con ella.-

-Si.- respondió el hombre de los ojos dorados.

-Para aquel entonces creí que toda esa charla de un año atrás se habría esfumado.- comentó Toki.

-Sin embargo cuatro años después eso es lo más cercano que podemos estar de volver a estar todos juntos.- se lamentó la chica.

-No te preocupes Quinta, tengo el presentimiento de que algún momento podremos volver a estar juntos en la mansión Shibuya.-

-¿Sabes algo más que no sepamos Yuuki?- cuestionó intrigado el rubio.

-No en realidad, pero nunca voy a perder la esperanza de revivir esos días. Y de hecho hasta podríamos invitar a Yukinko, Shigure, al novio de la Quinta y a todos los demás.- sonrió pensativo.

-Hey, eso.. eso no, el no..- comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Pronto también veremos a Mee-tan y Hee-tan ¿verdad Ma-kun?-

-El destino es algo impreciso.- le sonrió este. -Pero será interesante ver que sucede en el futuro.- Todos asintieron con perseverancia ante el alentador comentario.

-Quizá deberíamos imitar a Ogami y marcharnos.- indicó Rui.

-Si, estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.-

-Mañana debo visitar a Makoto y llevarle algo de queso a Shigure.-

-Yuuki insisto en que eso podría resultar ofensivo.- comentó la joven de largo cabello a medida que se alejaban de la mesa.

-Si, quizá deberíamos ir.. esperen, no se vayan. ¡Hey!, ¡¿no piensan soltarme?! ¡Heikee, ¿a dónde llevas a mi hermana?!-

* * *

><p><em>-Inicio Falshback.-<em>

-Así que esta es la nueva generación de Code:breakers.- comentó el hombre de piel morena y largo cabello negro mientras observaba a la distancia a través de una ventana a un montón de chicos con disfraces de Nyanmarus.

-¡Yukinko!- saludó el pequeño gato rojo saltando sobre su cabeza.

-Veo que te excediste.- señaló el hombre en alusión a su forma perdida.

-Es culpa del cuarto.-

-¡Que no me culpes a mi!- gritó el niño rubio que ingresaba por la puerta, dejando en evidencia que ya habían estado discutiéndolo con anterioridad.

-Ambos en forma perdida en una misión tan sencilla, creo que tendré que restarle puntos a ambos.- contempló un muy calmado Heike mientras se acercaba al grupo con su libro en manos, seguido de Rui.

-Nuevos Code:breakers, calificaciones, creí que no habría mas Eden.- comentó Yukihina en respuesta.

-No lo hay. Estos chicos no tenían familias a las cuales regresar, se les dio la opción de entrenarlos con el Presidente y ellos decidieron hacerlo, los que no aceptaron fueron re ubicados exitosamente con sus familias o familias substitutas.-

-Afortunadamente esta nueva generación crecerá con la ideología de combatir el mal salvando vidas, y no destruyéndolas nada más.- comentó la chica del cabello azul claro.

-Y teniendo en cuenta que están siendo entrenados desde pequeños por Shibuya, nos serán de gran apoyo en un futuro.- comentó apoyado en una pared muy lejos de allí el chico del largo abrigo negro.

-Algunos de ellos son X, ¿verdad?- cuestionó con algo de angustia el pequeño gato.

-Si, pero con el entrenamiento debido llegarán a ser chicos muy fuertes.- comentó sorprendiendo a todos el enorme Nyanmaru que había logrado escabullirse sin ser visto a la habitación.

-Eso es bueno.- comentó Rui.

-Si, realmente podría decirse que..-

-Buenas tardes, lo siento estaba abierto por eso entre, necesito..- la frase se quedó sin concluir mientras que la boca de la cual provenían aun se mantenía abierta. Con su mirada temblorosa y sus manos en su cabello que había estado intentando desenmarañar desde que entró a la habitación, se quedo perpleja al observar quienes estaban en ese instante frente a ella. Había deseado ver esa escena desde hacía mucho, había pasado poco mas de un año desde el día en el que todos dijeron adiós; había estado decena de veces en esa casa desde entonces, y siquiera había podido ver al Príncipe a pesar de que sabía que aún vivía allí. En una cuestión de segundos que parecieron eternos, sus ojos se perdieron en esas cinco figuras que no había visto en lo que consideraba demasiado tiempo como para que su ahora acelerado corazón soportara, intentó contener sus lágrimas de emoción pero todo esfuerzo se esfumo al sentir como los brazos del Príncipe sorpresivamente rodeaban su cuerpo y como algo peludo y suave saltaba sobre su hombro y se hacía camino entre su pelo para rozar suavemente su cuello.

-Nyanmaru, te extrañé.- comentaba con sinceridad el pequeño gato.

-También los extrañé chicos.- repetía a medida que abrazaba a la joven del cabello azul claro. -Toki-kun gritó con ternura al estrujar a aquel pequeño niño entre sus brazos, haciéndole perder por completo su postura de chico cool, ruborizando intensamente sus mejillas. -Heike-senpai- saludó también junto a un breve y muy sorpresivo abrazo, dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa a Yukihina y luego, se dirigió a él. Había estado evitando mirarlo, incluso lo había dejado por último aún cuando era la primer persona en cuyos brazos quisiera haber saltado, dejó escapar una sonrisa aun mas grande que la que ya traía consigo y sintió como sus rodillas se debilitaban por el simple hecho de que aquellos hermosos ojos azules se clavaban en ella, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo.. cuando lo recordó: _Yo nunca perderé este encuentro.- _sus pies se frenaron abruptamente deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás y secando disimuladamente las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad sobre sus rosadas mejillas, estiró su mano cordialmente al chico.

-Ogami.-

-Sakuraouji-san.- estrechó su mano ligeramente sorprendido por su súbita actitud, y sintió como una mezcla de profundo orgullo hacia la chica frente a él y un enorme vacío se hacían camino en su interior.

_-Fin flashback.-_

No mucho mas podía recordar de aquel día, el se marchó al poco rato de llegar Sakura a la mansión, dejando atrás a sus amigos y a probablemente la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella.

-Somos de mundos diferentes, este es tu agradecimiento a todo lo bueno que hizo por ti.- susurró para si mismo sentándose sobre su cama. Observó a su lado, junto a una vieja foto de sus días juntos, el reloj marcaba las 5:00 am. No podía dormir, su mente lo había estado torturando la noche entera y sin embargo, no sentía voluntad alguna para colocarse en pie por lo que volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, colocando un brazo sobre su frente; entonces su celular sonó. _Heike- _comentó con algo de molestia en su mente al identificar el número.

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes que venir a la mansión Shibuya.- le ordenó la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Para empezar, el Presidente ha sido secuestrado.-


End file.
